Surprise!
by captainbeckerandjess
Summary: Becker has a surprisefor Jess and he has enlisted the help of the Core Team
1. Chapter 1

Jess was worried. Becker wouldn't answer any of her calls. or his com-link.  
"Becker? If you get this could you call me back? I've been calling you all afternoon." she said, making another voicemail.  
"Jess? Is everything all right?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see matt standing there.

"Becker won't answer any calls or his comm." she told the Irish man. Matt looked at her.

"Do you want me to send a team to his place? Make sure everything is okay?" he asked. Jess shook her head.

"No. My lunch break is about to start. I'll swing by his place and check up on him." she replied. Matt nodded and walked out of Ops. He headed down into the menagerie. He turned off his comm before speaking to Abby, who was standing on his right.

"Is he here?" he asked. Abby nodded and led the way to Sid and Nancy's pen. She unlocked it and opened the gate to reveal Captain Becker sprawled out on the ground, with Sid and Nancy sitting on top of him. Matt began to chuckle as Becker glared at the two Diictodons. At Matt's chuckle, the glare turned from the Diictodons to the leader standing in the doorway.

"If you weren't helping me pull this thing off, you would be on the ground, stunned by an EMD." he growled. Matt looked at him.

"But I am and I'm not currently on the ground , so let's get this done." he replied, biting back an grin.

"Did you plant the chocolate?" Becker asked. Matt nodded

"Right on her desk. Connor placed it while I distracted her. She is really upset that you won't answer her calls." he replied. Abby smiled.

"Don't worry, Becker. Jess is going to love it." she told him.

"Its not the gift, the chocolate, I'm worried about. Its what's going to happen in exactly five minutes." he replied. Connor grinned and shook his head.

"Don't worry, mate. You have the perfect proposal. Abby is going to lead Jess don to the cafeteria, where Geb(the chef) is going to give her the first clue, which'll led her to Lester's office, where the second clue will be on his desk, that'll lead her to my office, where I'll give her the last clue, which'll lead her down here, where you'll be waiting on bended knee with this," he threw a box to Becker, "open and out." Matt told him. Abby glanced at her watch.

"Time to go!" she said cheerfully as she walked out of the menagerie.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby walked up to the ADD.

"Hey, Jess. Want to go get some lunch?" she asked the brunette. Jess looked up.

"Sure! Shall we go to the cafeteria or shall we go out?" she asked.

"I was thinking the cafeteria." Abby replied. Jess finished what she was doing and called the replacement Field Coordinator over. She walked down to the cafeteria with Abby and grabbed a plate of food, as well as a chocolate milkshake. She sat down after she got her food and bean to eat. She went to pick up her milkshake and noticed the little piece of paper with 'Jess' written on it. She looked at Abby, who had a slight smile in her face.

"Abby, what is this?" she asked. Abby just shook her head.

"Just open it, Jess." she told her. Jess slowly opened it and recognized the handwriting as Becker's. She read it carefully."Go to Lester's office. You'll find a note on his desk." she read. She looked at Abby, who smiled and pushed her towards the door. Jess stood there for a moment before heading to Lester's office. Sure enough. there was the note. She quickly opened it and read what it said.

"you're almost there! Only one more note and two more places. Your second place to go is Matt's office. He'll pretend he doesn't know why you're there, but tell him Plan P is in motion." she read aloud. She giggled softly and walked down to Matt's office. She knocked on his door and entered. He glanced up and saw Jess standing in his doorway.

"Yes, Ms. Parker? I didn't call you in here, you know." he told her. She nodded.

"i know. I was told by a piece of paper to tell you that Plan P has been put in motion." she told him.

"Ah. that changes things. I have just what you need." he said, opening a drawer and pulling out a piece of paper. He gave it to her. She took it, but waited until she left Matt's office to read it.

"Head down to the menagerie. You'll like what you find." she read. She smiled and walked down to the menagerie. The lights were off, so she slowly opened the door and stepped inside. When the door closed, single spotlight shone down on Becker, who was kneeling in the middle of the menagerie floor, holding an open ring box. (to see what the ring looks like, click on the link in my profile.) She gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Jessica Parker, I've known you for 3 years and I didn't have the courage to ask you out until after Red Dawn. I realized that I could lose you at any moment and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, here I am, and I have a very important question to ask you. Jessica Parker, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me?" he asked. She walked lowly over to him and kneeling down in front of im, put her mouth close to his ear.

"Yes." she whispered. He pulled back, looked at her face and kissed her. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her again, both of them oblivious to the audience they had at the menagerie door.


End file.
